Sweet Boy
by Black Time
Summary: Kyuhyun yang polos namun dingin dan sungmin yang manis namun sedikit selengean. Diawali sebuah pembullyan dan diakhiri dengan cinta yang manis. kekekeke... "aku mencintaimu my sweety kyuhyunnie ! ini aku ! sungmin yang manis nan sexy" KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin dan cast akan bertambah seiring bertambanhnya chapter.

Warning : fanfiction ini milik saya. Typo(s), garing, dan lain lain. Happy reading ^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Hosh..hosh ….Sial ! benar benar sialan! Ukh , berharaplah pintu gerbang tidak ditutup. Semua ini karna sungjin yang dengan laknatnya tidak membangunkanku. Ughhh sungjin beruntungnya kau adalah adikku, karna dengan fakta itu aku mana mungkin tega memarahimu. Yah, paling aku cuman menjadikan bulu dadamu menjadi kemoceng.

Ku percepat lari yang kuakui sangat lamban seperti siput tua. Ukh aku merutuki kaki pendekku dan tumpukan lemak dibadanku yang membuatku lamban. Aku janji akan diet dan banyak banyak olahraga setelah ini ! aku janji asal pintu gerbang sekolah belum ditutup ! aku berjanji tuhan.

BUK

BREET

Sialaaaaannn ! bibir cantikku ini sukses dengan sangat manisnya tergaruk aspal. Tapi tak apa, asal muka manisku masih aman tanpa lecet. Eh? Sepertinya tadi aku menabrak seseorang. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan…

DEG

Omo omo siapa dia? Kyaaaa ! ganteng banget . Yah walaupun penampilannya yang – ekhm – culun, tapi kelereng coklat dibalik kacamata tebal itu, hidung mancung, kulit putih susu, bibir yang ASTAGAAAA ! seksi sekali T^T, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang hampir membuat cairan kental keluar dari hidungku. Bukan mimisan lho, Cuma ingus. Kuperhatikan dia dari atas sampai bawah . oh ternyata dia sekolah di….SMA Glory? Loh loh loh berarti dia satu sekolah denganku dong?

"ekhm, maaf karna menabrakmu, Aku harus pergi sekarang karna aku sudah sangat telat." Katanya dengan suara bass yang dingin, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang terbengong ditengah jalan. Dia tak membantuku? Setidaknya bantulah aku berdiri, atau setidaknya tanyakan padaku ada yang sakit atau tidak. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia bilang dia sudah sangat telat masuk sekolah. loh ngomong ngomong tentang telat sepertinya aku ingat sesuat –Astagaaaaaaaa ! aku sudah sangat telat ! ya tuhan aku terlalu jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki dingin itu. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari duduk –ralat lebih tepatnya dari posisi tidurku, mengingat tadi aku jatuh dengan bibir tergaruk hingga posisiku masih dalam keadaan tengkurap dan bibir yang masih mencium aspal. Ukh, memalukan.

"akhh.." baru kusadari ternyata lututkan berdarah. Ah mungkin selain bibir, lututku ikut tergaruk aspal =_=. Bodo amat ah, aku tetap berlari walau mukaku mengernyit jelek menahan sakit yang luar biasa bukan main.

"JANGAN DITUTUP !" aku dan seseorang yang entah siapa itu bersorak bebarengan. Masa bodo, aku tak peduli siapa itu yang penting aku masuk ke sekolah.

TAP

"hosh..hosh jangan ditutup ! biarkan aku masuk." Kata seseorang. Kutoleh kan wajahku dengan slow motion, dan ya laki laki yang menabrakku tadi. Kan dugaanku bener kan, dia sekolah disini juga.

"jangan harap! Kalian sudah telat, dan ini sudah jam 8 jadi aku harus menutup gerbang. Sampai jumpa !" cetus satpam penjaga sekolah. Ukh, tanganku gatal sekali ingin mencakar muka satpam yang menurutku menjengkelkan. Lagi lagi aku melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Ck kasihan sekali wajahnya, sepertinya dia sangat ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah. Raut sedih tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"paman, setidaknya biarkan salah satu dari kami berdua masuk." Tawarku pada satpam tua itu. Biarkanlah aku tak masuk sekolah kali ini, asal namja disampingku itu masuk.

"emm… Oke tapi hanya satu dari kalian saja lho, sedangkan yang satunya lagi harus menerima hukuman, bagaimana?"

Cih, tak adil sekali. Masa aku dihukum, perasaan tadi tidak ada soal hukum-menghukum tapi yasudahlah. Entah kenapa saat melihat namja disampingku itu, ingin sekali aku selalu berada disisinya dan melindunginya. Sepertinya dia terlihat kesepian, terlihat dari tatapannya.

"ya baiklah."jawabku pada satpam itu, ku tatap namja yang disampingku. "nah kamu masuk saja sana, biar aku yang menerima hukumannya." Kataku tulus sambil memegang bahunya. Kuliat dia terkejut, kekekekeke lucu sekali mukanya namun setelah itu kembali berubah dingin. Dia mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan begitu saja melewatiku. Huh ( -_-|||), kenapa dia cuek sekali? Masa bodo deh. Dan sekarang bersiap-siaplah mendapat hukuman lee sungmin !

.

.

.

.

Dan ya, disinilah aku sekarang. Terbengong menatap air kotor didepanku. Tak kusangka ternyata hukumannya adalah menguras kolah renang yang memang tersedia di SMA glory. Namanya juga sekolah terkenal, jadi ya fasilitasnya juga keren keren lah. Termasuk kolam yang gede ini. Ck siaaaaaall !-_-. Dan yang lebih sialnya, masa aku harus mengurasnya dengan gayung ini ! hello ! hell to the o, jaman sekarang kan udah canggih banget, masa nguras kolam pake gayung. Lagipula mau sampe tangan berotot kayak ade ray, nguras kolamnya juga gak bakal selesai. Bener bener niat banget ngehukum tuh guru -,-.

Tanpa banyak nyerocos, langsung saja aku mengambil segayung penuh air dari dalam kolam dan aku buang ke pohon beringin yang memang ada disekitar kolam itu, yah hitung hitung sekalian nyiram tanaman lah. Tapi aduh seriusan nih aku harus ngebuang air sebanyak ini Cuma pake gayung? Kenapa lubang dibawah kolam engga dibuka aja sih? Kan airnya jadi bisa kesedot dan berkurang dengan cepat. Bener bener deh .

"LEPASKAN AKU ! TOLONG ! SIAPAPUN TOLONG !"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengejutkanku. Dapat kulihat ada 4 orang siswa yang membawa seorang siswa dengan sangat kesar. Cih, ada pembullyan lagi. Lebih baik aku bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan, jika tindakan mereka sudah keterlaluan, barulah aku keluar bagai super hero.

"sssshh, kau akan menyakiti tenggorokanmu sendiri dengan berteriak seperti itu, percuma tak ada yang dengar. Hahahaha." Cih, aku mendengarnya bodoh ! tunggu tunggu! namja itu bukankah namja yang tadi menabrakku dan juga telat bersamaku? Ya tuhan ! dugaanku benarkan, namja culun itu pasti jadi bulan-bulanan sekolah deh.

"kenapa kalian membenciku heh? Memang apa salahku hah?!" teriak namja culun itu.

BUGHH

Aku membulatkan mataku. Namja berkulit hitam itu memukul rahang tegas namja culun namun tamapn itu? Cih, dasar ! mainnya kekerasan.

"beraninya kau berteriak dihadapanku! Dengar ya namja culun, karna kau semua siswa disekolah ini menjadi terkagum-kagum padamu. Dan aku benci itu ! memang apa sih kelebihanmu huh? Hanya bocah ingusan yang menjijikan."

BUGH

"terimalah akibatnya namja bodoh. Hahahaha" namja berkulit hitam itu dan juga teman-temannya menarik kasar tangan namja culun itu hingga berdiri, dan…

BYUUURR~

Cukup ! mereka sudah menyakiti namja itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah mereka yang masih tertawa puas melihat namja culun itu kelagapan. Gawat ! dia tidak bisa berenang.

"hey !" kutepuk bahunya dari belakang, begitu dia menoleh segera aku layangkan kepalan tangan kananku kerahangnya.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Kupukul perutnya, kuinjek, dan kupukul hidungnya secara bertubi-tubi. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, setelah itu dia pingsan. Cih, baru begitu saja sudah tepar. Kupandangi satu persatu anak buahnya yang menatapku ketakutan. Niatku ingin memukul mereka terhenti saat aku mengingat sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Astaga ! namja culun itu. Segera kulepas sepatuku, dan menceburkan diriku ke kolam renang. Sebelum tubuhku benar benar tercebur, aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku, anak buah namja bekulit hitam yang tadi membully namja culun itu pergi dari sini dengan membopong namja berkulit hitam yang tak sadarkan diri.

BYUUR~

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih setengah sadar. Kuangkat dia menuju pinggir kolam. Dia terbatuk cukup keras.

"kamu tak apa?" tanyaku. Aku yakin dia masih sangat syok.

"uhuk hikss uhuk aku takut~" lirihnya. Entah bagaimana, namja itu sudah ada dipelukanku. Kuelus rambut basahnya dengan tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku memeluk bahunya erat.

"ssshhh tak apa, ada aku disini..kamu aman sekarang." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Bahunya yang semula bergetar mulai menenang. Sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat luka dari raut mukanya tadi, sepertinya dia sering di bully. Kuputuskan untuk selalu melindungi namja ini.

"cho kyuhyun." cetus namja culun itu.

"ne?"

"namaku cho kyuhyun." Dia melepas pelukanku dan menatapku seolah bertanya 'siapa namamu?'

"oh namaku lee sungmin, oh iya aku antar kamu ke UKS ya." Dia hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Aku mengambil sepatuku yang tadi kulepas dan setelah itu membawanya menuju UKS. Aku tak mau dia sakit karna kedinginan. Haha lagak ku sudah seperti pacar yang perhatian saja.

1 detik

kedip

2 detik

kedip

7 menit

Kedip kedip kedip

Eeehh?

Pacar?

Aku ?

Kugelengkan kepalaku seperti orang idiot. Sungmin kamu itu namja, dan kyuhyun juga namja jadi mana mungkin kalian bersama. Ukh yang benar saja. Tapi aku sepertinya menyukai kyuhyun, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mendekatinya kekekeek~

.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi dugaanku tak meleset. Kyuhyun langsung demam setelah insiden tercebur kekolam. Daya imun tubuhnya lemah sekali, jadi dia dengan mudahnya sakit. Aku makin kasihan sama my kyuhyun. My kyuhyun? Aku benci mengatakannya tapi –AKU BENAR BENAR MENCINTAI NAMJA YANG SEDANG TIDUR INI !. Ukh, aku mulai gila.

Sedari tadi pandanganku tak lepas dari wajah polosnya. Dia makin tampan karna kacamata tebal itu tidak terpatri dimata indahnya yang tengah tertutup. Kuusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, mukanya makin pucat saja. Tanganku juga terangkat untuk menyentuh dahinya yang sangat panas, lalu menelusuri wajahnya. Mata, bulu mata, hidung, pipi, philtrum, dan

DEG DEG DEG

ASTAGAAAAA ! kenapa bibirnya begitu seksi? T^T. kalau begini mana aku tahan. Perlahan wajahku semakin mendekat, ukh bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang teratur. Sedikit lagi bibir kami akan tertaut, aku juga sudah menutup mataku. Sedikit lagiiiii…

CUP~

Aku terkejut. Tidak ! tadi bibir kami masih berjarak sekitar 1 cm, tapi kenapa bibir ini sudah menempel? Perlahan kubuka mataku dan aku sukses terjungkal kaget. Kyuhyun ternyata sudah bangun dan dia yang MULAI menciumku.

DUK

sial sial siaaaalaaaann ! kepalaku aduh sakit banget. tapi bukan itu yang penting, yang terpenting adalah bertanya pada kyuhyun tentang ciuman itu.

BLUSH. ukh aku terlihat seperti seorang wanita.

"ka-kamu menciumku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya agak kesusahan namun aku tak membantu karna masih dalam keadaan syok.

"kamu sendiri yang memulai mendekatkan wajahmu, terang saja aku langsung menciummu." Ucapnya polos. Dia itu emang bener bener polos atau emang mau modus doang sih? Aku merasakan mukaku memanas. Tuhan, aku malu sekali karna tertangkap basah seperti itu.

"apa kamu yang sudah merawatku?" Tanya kyuhyun. Ekspresi dinginnya mulai keluar lagi. Apa dia memang terlahir tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi.

"a-ah ne." demi tuhan, kakiku masih gemeteran gara gara gugup. Siapa juga yang gak gugup karna tertangkap basah mau mencuri ciuman seseorang. Ah aku baru sadar kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aduh mukaku merah lagi .

"oh." O_O hanya itu tanggapannya? Gak ada kata terima kasih gitu? Ish bener bener deh nih anak. Aku mulai berdiri dari dudukku. Lebih baik aku kembali menguras kolam daripada bersama dia. Bukan kesal atau apa, aku hanya masih malu karna kejadian ciuman itu. Kalo soal ucapan terima kasih yang tak pernah terucap(?), aku tak memikirkannya lagi. Bukankah kyuhyun orangnya memang sangat dingin? Ya walaupun aku baru bertemunya hari ini, tapi aku sudah tahu bagaimana dia.

"aku pergi dulu." Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar UKS. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih terdiam diposisinya. Huft….dia itu kenapa sih?

TAP TAP TAP

Aku berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangku. Pikiranku mulai kemana-mana, mungkinkah itu hantu? Atau siswa yang tadi membully kyuhyun yang ingin balas dendam padaku? Atau mungkin guru yang akan memarahiku karna aku tak menguras kolam? Atau itu eommaku yang akan ngomel ngomel karna baju mahalnya sudah aku jadikan selimut tidur? Ouh lupakan yang terakhir-_-. Dengan keberanian minim aku menoleh dengan slow motion. Daaannn

JENG JENG

"kyuhyun?"

Ternyata my kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangku. Sedang apa dia disini, dia kan masih sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, nafasnya juga tersenggal. Segera saja aku hampiri dia.

"kamu sedang apa disitu? Kamu masih harus istirahat di UKS, nanti kalau sakitmu tambah parah gimana?" tanyaku khawatir. Hei, aku benar benar khawatir kali ini.

"eungg sungmin bi-bisakah kamu jangan pergi? Maksudku bisakah kamu tetap menemaniku sampai aku sembuh?" lirihnya sangat pelan. Aku tersenyum senang dan mengangguk antusias. Ternyata dia manja juga ya. Aku sempat harus berpikir dua kali, jika aku sama dia menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku berpikir dia yang menjadi seme dan aku uke tapi melihatnya manja seperti ini aku jadi ragu haha.

"umm ! tentu saja, ayo kita ke UKS~" aku segera membopongnya karna dia terlihat lemas sekali. Ugh kasihan sekali my kyuhyun.

"cha~ ayo tidur lagi." Sesampainya di UKS dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, kepalanya pasti masih sangat pening. Aku ambil bubur yang ada di meja nakas dan berniat menyuapi kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga dia belum makan siang, aku tak mau sakitnya tambah parah.

"aku tahu kepalamu pusing dan kamu sangat ingin tidur, tapi bisakah kamu duduk sebentar? Kamu harus makan dulu."ucapku lembut. Tapi dia tetap diam, huuhh sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Mumpung dia tidur, aku puas puasin liat mukanya ah. Haha kapan lagi aku bisa liat muka polosnya itu, kalau dia bangun, pasti muka dingin yang dia tunjukkin. Tapi kali ini aku enggak mau cium dia lagi, aku kapok.

"ssu-sungmin." eeeeh ? sejak kapan dia bangun? aduh masa aku tertangkap basah lagi memandang kagum wajahnya sih. sungmin pabboya !

"n-ne, kamu butuh sesuatu?" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. tak berani aku menatap matanya, apalagi dia tengan menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. kyaa ! kyuhyun jangan membuatku gila.

"kepalaku pusing dan aku kedinginan."lirih kyuhyun. pukpukpuk poor my kyuhyunnie. aku segera naik keatas ranjangnya dan menyibak selimut yang sedang terbalut di badan kyuhyun, lalu memposisikan diriku memeluk kyuhyun dan menyampirkan kembali selimut putih itu dibadan kami. aku bisa merasakan kyuhyun menegang dalam pelukanku. kekeke~ pemalu ternyata.

"ka-kau sedang apa?"

"eummmhh...diamlah, aku berusaha menghangatkanmu, sekarang kau tidur." ucapku sambil menyamankan posisiku bersender di dada bidangnya. Omona ! aku baru sadar bahwa di depan mukaku adalah dadanya yang cukup bidang, aigoo apa dia sixpack? aku tak mendengar balasan dari kyuhyun atas ucapanku yang tadi, tapi aku merasakan tangannya yang mulai melingkar dipinggangku dan dagunya yang ada di puncak kepalaku. uuuuuu so sweet . setelahnya dia tertidur.

"jalja kyuhyunnie."

Cup~

sebuah kecupan di dadanya dariku untuk mengantar kyuhyun ke tidur yang nyenyak. Hampir saja aku akan tertidur jika saja aku tak tersentak oleh sebuah teriakan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LEE SUNGMIN, SEDANG APA KAU ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hola ! black time kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru. fanfic yang psycho dan misteri batu biru belum dilanjut karna bingung mau ngelanjutin kayak gimana-_-. oh iya beki mau berterima kasih buat readers yang udah menyadarkan(?) beki tentang kesalahan beki di fanfic psycho. beki benar benar berterima kasih sama kalian semua *bow*. kalian semua berjasa banget buat beki.

terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan memberikan review ^^*deepbow*


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin dan cast akan bertambah seiring bertambanhnya chapter.

Warning : fanfiction ini milik saya. Typo(s), garing, dan lain lain. Happy reading ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"jalja kyuhyunnie."

Cup~

sebuah kecupan di dadanya dariku untuk mengantar kyuhyun ke tidur yang nyenyak. Hampir saja aku akan tertidur jika saja aku tak tersentak oleh sebuah teriakan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LEE SUNGMIN, SEDANG APA KAU ?!"

Sontak kedua mataku terbuka sangat lebar. Ugh pengganggu -_-. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara yang ternyata ada eunhyuk disana dengan ekspresi O_O. Aigoo dia pasti salah paham melihatku dengan my kyuhyun dalam posisi seperti – ekhm – suami istri.

BLUSH

Ukkkhh mukaku pasti seperti paprika merah sekarang.

"sungminnie, tak kusangka kau melepas keperawananmu secepat ini." Katanya dengan ekspresi iba yang dibuat-buat. O_O apa maksud ucapan manusia gusi itu. Andai kau bukan sahabatku, dengan sangat senang hati kusepak gigimu sekarang juga. Lagipula aku dan my kyuhyun kan masih memakai baju seragam lengkap, bukannya telanjang bulat, tapi kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menarik kesimpulan yang membuatku ingin mencakar habis mukanya itu? Oh iya, dia kan kekasihnya si ikan bau, pasti otaknya sama mesumnya dengan ikan nemo itu.

"YAK! Kau salah paham hyuk ! aku bisa jelaskan." Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang sexy ini. Kyuhyun masih tidur dan tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun. Uuuu dia pasti sangat kesakitan, jadinya dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Tak tega aku melihatnya.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada manusia gusi itu. Kutatap dia dengan tatapan mematikanku, dan alhasil dia ketakutan. haha

"aku sama kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun, pabbo! Aku cum –KYAAA !"

SREET

GREP

BRUK

CHU~

Niatku ingin turun dari ranjang untuk menghampiri eunhyuk, tertunda karna kakiku yang keselibet(?) dengan selimut yang masih melilit indah dikaki mulusku *nih orang narsis banget dah-_-*. Hampir saja bibirku yang sexy ini kembali tergaruk lantai jika saja my kyuhyun tidak menarik pinggangku. Mungkin karna nafsu menarik pinggangku atau apa, kyuhyun menarik kuat tubuhku hingga kami kembali jatuh di ranjang dengan posisi yang –ASTAGAAAAAAAAAAA ! apa ini ? bibir mungilku dan bibir sexynya bersentuhan ?. Dan ASTAGAAAAAAAA ! posisi apa ini ?! kenapa dia menindihku begitu ? omo omo aku harap tak ada yang melihat kecuali tuhan dan eun–

"annyeong –OMONA !" O_O!

–hyuk.

Bola mataku melirik kearah pintu UKS dengan takut takut. Yak saus tar tar ! kim songsaengnim melihat kearahku dan my kyuhyun dengan pandangan kaget dicampur nafsu. Hidungnya juga mimisan. Oh apa aku lupa cerita pada kalian kalau kim songsaengnim juga menyukai sesama jenis? Dan apa aku juga lupa bilang pada kalian kalau kim songsaengnim juga berotak yadong?. Baiklah biar aku ceritakan.

Kim songsaeng memiliki kekasih bernama leeteuk. aku dan leeteuk hyung saling kenal, tapi tidak terlalu akrab. Waktu itu, aku melihat leeteuk hyung membawa bekal makan siang untuk kim songsaeng dan berjalan tertatih tatih menuju ruang guru. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia hanya tersenyum malu dan mukanya memerah sempurna. Tiba-tiba kim songsaeng yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu bilang dengan sangat frontalnya. Dia bilang "dia baru saja aku masuki. Kau tahu sungmin-ah, dia sangat nikmat~". Oh demi Patrick yang tak tahu kapan dia dilahirkan, kim songsaeng bicara terlalu frontal pada muridnya sendiri. Untunglah aku tak tergoda dan melakukan hal yang 'aneh-aneh', beruntunglah aku murid yang baik hati dan polos. Yah walaupun mukaku langsung memerah setelah mendengar ucapan kim songsaeng. -_-

Begitulah asal usul aku tahu betapa yadongnya otak kim songsaeng.

"sungmin. Kyuhyun. apa. Yang. Kalian. Lakukan?" katanya penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Dengan segera kudorong dada kyuhyun hingga tautan bibir kami terlepas. Mukanya pucat, entah karna dia masih sakit atau karna takut dengan kim songsaeng.

"kim songsaengnim, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini hanya kecelakaan." Bela kyuhyun. Mataku melirik sana sini dengan sangat gelisah. Aku yakin kim songsaeng akan memberi hukuman pada kami berdua. Ukh bahkan hukuman menguras kolamku saja belum selesai, ada hukuman lagi yang harus ku terima. Adakah yang bisa membuat tingkat kesialanku bertambah? Terinjak badak jawa misalnya.

"songsaengnim, kau salah paham, tolong jangan hukum kami~." Ucapku dengan wajah memelas. Aku keluarkan saja jurus puppy eyes ku, dengan begini semua orang pasti akan luluh haha. Kau memang jenius lee sungmin. Mataku melirik eunhyuk yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi ~_~. Ekspresi macam apa itu? Poker face ?

Aku alihkan lagi tatapanku ke Kim songsaengnim yang terlihat berfikir serius sambil menerawang matanya menatap atap UKS. Cih, orang tua itu sok banget deh.

"baiklah, aku tak akan menghukum kalian berdua, tapi kalian harus membantuku. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatapku, begitu juga aku menatap matanya. Setelah itu kita sama sama mengangguk. Huh entah apalagi cobaan yang tengah menantiku.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya di sekolah oh! atau lebih tepatnya di kantin. Suasana kantin terlihat sangat sepi saat ini. Yah mungkin karna ini bukanlah waktu istirahat, tapi kenapa ada 2 namja aneh yang ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati milk shakenya sambil mengobrol ria? Jawabannya simple, karna byun songsaeng yang seharusnya mengajar dikelas mereka sedang sakit. Ya sebut saja mereka berdua adalah donghae dan eunhyuk.

"kamu serius? Haha kesian sungmin." Tanya donghae dengan antusias. Eunhyuk menceritakan semua yang dia lihat saat di UKS kemarin. Menceritakan bagaimana dia melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama dan saling berpelukan, bagaimana mereka berciuman, dan bagaimana saat kim songsaeng menangkap basah mereka, dan yang pasti 'bantuan' yang kim songsaeng minta pada kyuhyun dan sungmin. Haha eunhyuk kembali tertawa saat mengingat bantuan apa itu.

"lalu bagaimana mereka menjalani bantuan itu ya? Ya tuhan hahaha." Kembali donghae tertawa sangat keras di kantin yang sepi itu, hingga menyebabkan suaranya sangat menggelegar seantero kantin.

"mana aku tahu, tapi aku sudah menyuruh sungmin untuk ke kantin sekarang. Aku penasaran dengan cerita mereka." Ucap eunhyuk sambil menatap ponselnya.

"nah itu sungmin, Sungmin ! ayo bergabung !" eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada sungmin saat melihat sungmin sedang membeli bubble tea untuk dirinya. Setelah pesanannya jadi, sungmin langsung menghampiri donghae dan eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. 'pasti mereka mau bertanya soal bantuan dari kim songsaeng kemarin-_-' pikir sungmin.

"sungmin ayo ceritakan." Sahut donghae kelewat antusias saat sungmin mendudukan dirinya ditengah tengah donghae dan eunhyuk. Sejujurnya duo aneh ini sedang menahan tawa mati-matian saat melihat ekspresi sungmin yang sepet banget. Tapi yah takut sungmin marah dan gak mau cerita, mereka lebih memilih menahannya.

"huuh ! kalian ini membuat moodku jelek saja. Baiklah aku ceritakan, tapi janji ya jangan ketawa."

"janji!" seru eunhyuk donghae bebarengan.

Sungmin mulai menarik nafas dalam dan mulai bercerita "jadi begini…."

.

**FLASHBACK**

"ini gila ! benar benar gila !." keluh sungmin. Kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang berada diperjalanan ke rumah seseorang saat ini. Ini adalah 'bantuan' yang dimaksud oleh kim songsaengnim. Begitu mobil mereka berhenti disebuah rumah yang sederhana, mereka segera turun dan menuju ke kamar dengan warna biru langit.

"jangan banyak mengeluh, dan segera kerjakan tugas kalian." Ujar kim songsaengnim member perintah.

"tapi kami tak mengerti caranya." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Dapat dilihat sungmin dan kyuhyun tengah menahan amarah mereka, terlihat dari muka yang merah padam.

"tapi kalian kan belajar IPA disekolah, sudah sana masuk ! ingat, ini nyawa taruhannya." Kim songsaeng mulai membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong paksa sungmin dan kyuhyun agar cepat masuk.

"tapi masalahnya –"

"ngggggghhh." Rintih seseorang. Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke orang tersebut dan memposisikan dirinya.

"aku yang akan melakukannya, sedangkan kamu yang memberi intruksi." Cetus kyuhyun.

"tapi masalahnya –"

"ngggghhh." Lagi lagi ucapan sungmin terputus karna lengkuhan lemah itu. Niatnya dia ingin marah-marah, tapi amarahnya dia tahan. Dengan segera dia duduk disamping orang tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk dipegang orang itu. Sungmin mengernyit saat tangannya justru diremas kuat dan sepertinya luka karna kuku kuku itu menancap sempurna ditangannya. Saus tar tar ! dia tak menyangka akan berada diposisi ini.

"kyuhyun, tapi masalahnya –"

"ngghhhh." Kemarahan sungmin sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Pada akhirnya emosinya meledak.

"TAPI MASALAHNYA KENAPA KITA HARUS MEMBANTU PROSES MELAHIRKAAAAAAN ! OH TUHAN ! INI MIMPI BURUK !"

"sungmin jangan berteriak !" seru kyuhyun.

"tapi ini gila !"

"lakukan saja tugasmu !"

"tapi kita namja !"

"memangnya kenapa hah ?!"

"YAK !"

"YAK!"

"YAAAAAAK ! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM, BODOH ! AKU KESAKITAN, BOCAH ! CEPAT LAKUKAN, ATAU KALIAN MATI !" teriak wanita muda itu ditengah tengah kesakitannya. Siapa yang tidak emosi melihat orang yang seharusnya membantu kita melahirkan, justru berteriak dan bertengkar didepan kita yang sedang kesakitan setengah mati?

Sebut saja wanita muda itu adalah Jung ah na. Wanita muda yang akan melahirkan. Dia terlalu miskin hanya untuk membayar bidan untuk lahirannya. Suaminya juga sudah meninggal, jadi dia hanya sendiri dirumah itu. Dan bayi yang ingin keluar itu adalah anak pertamanya. Ah na adalah tetangga kim songsaengnim. Jadi wajar jika kim songsaengnim ingin membantunya. Gratis tapi berguna haha. Padahal kim songsaengnim belum yakin kalau proses kelahirannya akan berjalan lancar jika dilakukan oleh sungmin dan kyuhyun. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada memanggil dokter yang mahal, gajinya juga pas – pas an untuk kebutuhan hidupnya saja, jadi lebih baik memanfaatkan keadaan. Dasar pelit-_-

"ny-nyonya kau baik baik saja?" Tanya sungmin bodoh.

"APA KAU TERLALU BODOH HANYA UNTUK TAHU KEADAANKU BAIK – BAIK SAJA ATAU TIDAK HAH ?! APA AKU TELIHAT BAIK ? CEPAT LAKUKAAANN ! "

"ba-baiklah, sungmin kau tenangkan nyonya jung, sedangkan aku akan melakukan proses lahirannya." Ujar kyuhyun final. Dia menarik nafas sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa melakukannya. 2 nyawa ada ditangannya. Jika kyuhyun salah sedikit, maka semuanya akan kacau. Apalagi ditambah dengan tidak adanya alat yang bisa membantu proses kelahiran, hanya sebuah gunting steril yang sudah dibeli kyuhyun saat diperjalanan tadi. Entah beli dimana gunting yang biasa dipakai oleh dokter untuk memotong tali ari bayi itu.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan tangannya (yang kebetulan dia letakan di atas kasur tepat didekat kaki jung ah na) terasa basah. Dia melihat sepreinya juga basah, dan itu mengalir dari kaki ah na. ketubannya pecah ! dia harus cepat melakukan tindakan. Dia mulai membuka lebar kaki ah na hingga menampakan bagian pribadinya yang sudah tidak terbalut apapun.

"nyonya jung, dengarkan aku ! tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengedan, oke? Aku hitung satu sampai tiga, setelah hitungan ketiga nyonya mulai mengedan." Ah na mengangguk lemah. Sungmin mulai menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajah ah na sambil mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkan. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh ah na. kyuhyun mulai bersiap menghitung,

"satu"

Ah na menarik nafas dalam.

"dua"

Menarik nafas semakin dalam hingga kepalanya yang tengah dielus oleh sungmin mengadah keatas.

"tiga. Yak ! ayo !"

"NGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HOSH..HOSH..HOSH."

"ayo terus !" sungmin mulai member semangat.

"NGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH hah…hah… hikss aku tak kuat, sakit sekali." Ringis ah na.

"kau pasti bisa nyonya, kami disini, kami disampingmu. Jangan takut oke? Kalau sakit, remas saja tanganku ini. Kita tak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan." Bisik sungmin menenangkan. Mendengar ucapan sungmin yang begitu tulus, ah na mengangguk dan mulai mengedan lagi. sungmin mulai mengelus perut buncit ah na dengan lembut. Sungmin memang tak tahu betapa sakitnya melahirkan, tapi dia berusaha membuat ah na merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya dan membuat wanita itu tidak terlalu meladeni rasa sakit yang menyerang.

"baiklah kau siap nyonya jung?" Tanya kyuhyun dan lagi lagi hanya diangguki oleh ah na.

"mulai ! ayo kau pasti bisa !"

"NGGGGGGGGGHHH hosh..hosh. NGHHHHHHHHHH hosh..hosh..hosh."

"kepalanya sudah keluar ! ayo nyonya jung, kau pasti bisa, kau kuat."

"NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH."

"NGGGGHHHH hosh…NGHHHH…hosh…NGGGGHHH."

"badannya keluar ! ayo nyonya, kau ibu yang hebat !"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang panjang, badan bayi seluruhnya sudah keluar. Tangisan bayi mulai menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Tangis haru pun menyambut kelahiran itu. Kyuhyun segera memotong tali arinya dan memberikan bayi itu pada ah na.

Setelah semua selesai, kyuhyun dan sungmin bersiap untuk pulang. Kejengkelan yang tadi ada dihati sungmin sudah hilang entah kemana saat melihat perjuangan ah na yang begitu mengharukan.

"hei bocah !" seru ah na pedas.

"ya?" Tanya kyuhyun dan sungmin bebarengan

"aku tak tahu harus berkata apa dan pasti ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi… terima kasih banyak. Aku berhutang dengan kalian, dan aku akan memberi nama bayiku dengan nama Kyumin. Kyu untuk kyuhyun dan Min untuk sungmin." Ah na mulai tersenyum tulus. Dia menatap kyuhyun dan sungmin bergantian dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh haru. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan sungmin ikut tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar nama mereka digabungkan untuk menamai bayi yang telah lahir berkat bantuan mereka juga.

"sama – sama dan nyonya jung tak perlu sungkan, sebagai balasannya nyonya jung harus mentraktirku jika kita bertemu kembali dan –hmmpttt." Ucapan sungmin terpotong saat dengan laknatnya tangan bau kyuhyun membekap mulutnya.

"YAK ! apa yang kamu lakukan ?" protes sungmin saat berhasil melepaskan diri. Wajahnya kembali jengkel dan sepet karna kyuhyun. 'Uuukh, membuat moodku jelek saja' pikir sungmin.

"justru aku yang harus bertanya, kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Kamu tak ikhlas menolong heh? Cih."

"YAK ! aku kan hanya bercanda."

"oh ya?"

"ish terserah !" sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama dan keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Moodnya benar benar buruk sekarang. Dengan segera kyuhyun menyusulnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan sekaligus meminta maaf pada ah na.

"hei, kamu marah?"

"tidak"

"kamu marah."

"tidak."

"marah."

"terserah."

"hei sungmin kyuhyun apa –"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM ?!" bentak kyuhyun dan sungmin saat kim songsaengnim mengganggu acara mengobrol tak jelasnya. Bahkan sekarang mereka menatap tajam kim songsaeng. Dasar murid durhaka.

"hei apa aku punya salah dengan kalian?" Tanya kim songsaeng dengan polosnya, oh atau mungkin bodoh, atau mungkin polos kebodoh bodahan, atau mungkin bodoh ke polos polosan. Ah entahlah-_-

**FLASHBACK END**

.

Sungmin hanya menatap jengah donghae dan eunhyuk yang tak pernah berhenti ketawa dari awal cerita hingga selesai. Bahakn donghae sudah berguling-guling dilantai layaknya putri duyung. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah kau pernah melihat putri duyung berguling-guling dilantai?

Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan kelakuan eunhae itu. Matanya melirik seorang siswa yang sepertinya akan dibully. Tunggu ! sungmin seperti kenal dengan siswa itu. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat jelas wajah siswa yang tengah dibully. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat lebar. Kyuhyun !

Dengan cekatan dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berlari kearah segerombol siswa itu. Dia berusaha mengabaikan teriakan eunhyuk yang memanggilnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah untuk berada disisi kyuhyun dan berusaha melindungi namja culun itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

.

.

.

Holla ! balik lagi nih saya.

Mian nunggu lama, Soalnya saya banyak tugas sekolah.

terima kasih buat yang review dan sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini ^^ *deepbow*

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. paii paii !^^


	3. Chapter 3

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin dan cast akan bertambah seiring bertambanhnya chapter.

Warning : fanfiction ini milik saya. Typo(s), garing, dan lain lain. Happy reading ^

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Yak! Mau apa lagi kalian huh?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada sinisnya. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi siswa siswa kurang kerjaan ini. Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa bela diri, jika dia bisa maka mereka semua akan habis ditangannya. Tapi yah apa daya -_-

"kemarikan !"

Kyuhyun menatap siswa itu dengan tatapan datarnya. 'dasar tidak jelas' rutuknya dalam hati. " kemarikan apa nya ?"

BUGH

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus dipelipis kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja berkacamata tebal itu hanya bisa meringis menahan perih dipelipisnya. Dia mendongak. Menatap sinis namja yang memukulnya barusan. Dia segara berdiri dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang Mino (namja yang memukulnya). Yah namun naas dan sangat disayangkan, mino lebih dulu menangkap kepalan itu dan memelintir tangan kyuhyun.

"akhh…"

"jangan macam macam, culun! Kemarikan kado yang yoona berikan padamu!"

"kado? Dari mana kau tahu soal kado itu? Itu hanya kado ucapan selamat karna menjadi siswa terbaik dan lagipula itu milikku !"

"Yak! Banyak omong !" mino mulai melayangkan benda di tangannya sebelum setelahnya melepaskan pelintiran tangan kyuhyun.

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH.

Mata bulat itu makin membuat kala melihat sungmin yang tengah memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala kyuhyun diantara bahu kiri dan leher sungmin. Sungmin menutup erat matanya saat rasa sakit mendera punggung dan bahu kanannya. 'dasar tengik ! dia memukulku memakai batu bata, ukh bahuku sakit, sial !' jengkel sungmin disela sela ringisannya.

"Yak pergi kalian! Cepat pergi ! Oh atau kalian ingin merasakan jurus seribu bayanganku?" cetus sungmin. Posisinya masih tetap sama, dengan tangan memeluk kepala kyuhyun erat dibahunya namun kepala sungmin ditengokkan kearah mino (ngerti posisinya? Enggak? Lupakan, anggap itu lelucon). Mino dan anak buahnya tidak bergeming, justru sekarang tampah innocent yang hadir diwajah tegasnya itu -_-.

"oh baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Jurus se –"

"kyaaa ! cepat lariiiiii !" kali ini sungmin lah yang melongo. Bagaimana bisa siswa yang sering membully, lari pontang panting seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa. Dan teriakannya itu lho, aduh sungmin akan tobat jika menjadi mino. 'dasar bodoh ! bisa-bisanya dia percaya aku bisa melakukan jurus itu-_-'

"sssu-sungmin."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya. "oh astaga! Kyu, kamu baik baik saja kan?" kata sungmin sembari melepas pelukannya dengan kyuhyun.

PLAAAAK

Bengong

.

Bengong

.

Bengong

.

Sungmin terbengong-bengong. Kyuhyun menamparnya?

.

**KYUHYUN MENAMPARNYA**

.

**m-e-n-a-m-p-a-r-n-y-a**

.

ulangi sekali lagi : **_KYUHYUN MENAMPARNYA_**

Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!. Inikah balasannya setelah sungmin melindunginya?

"Yah! Kenapa menamparku?"

"kenapa?!" kyuhyun melotot marah

"heung?" oke, ingatkan sungmin untuk memasukan racun tikus kedalam makanan namja ini.

"kenapa kamu menolongku? Lihat! Kamu jadi terluka seperti itu ! kenapa kamu selalu menolongku dari mino yang mencoba menyakitiku? Aku khawatir bodoh ! bisakah kamu tak usah ikut campur, jangan terus buat aku khawatir, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu kesakitan."

Blush…

Pipinya memerah sempurna. Senyum malu tapi senangnya tak bisa lagi ditahan. Senyum itu kian melebar setelah mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya? Ukh betapa manis pemuda dihadapannya ini. Oke, ingatkan sungmin untuk membatalkan rencana memasukan racun tikus.

"kamu mengkhawatirkanku ya? Ugh my sweet boy :*."

"a-apa? tidak, a-aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aisshh sudahlah, Jadi bagaimana bahumu? Sakitkah?" pipi kyuhyun merona samar. Dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat mengingat perkataannya tadi. Ya, sebenarnya kyuhyun memang khawatir dengan sungmin, tapi salahkan saja gengsinya yang terlampau tinggi. Kyuhyun juga tak tahu kenapa dia begitu perhatian sama sungmin, padahal dia baru bertemu dengan namja manis itu kemarin. Jatuh cinta kah? Aisshh kyuhyun kan masih normal.

"tuh kan kamu khawatir, sudahlah mengaku saja, lihat tuh mukamu merah haha. Ngomong ngomong, bahuku memang terasa sakit sekali."

"jinjja? Mana yang sakit? Beritahu aku." Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran dibalik kacamata tebal itu. 'aih my kyuhyun manis sekali sih, jadi makin cinta.' Batin sungmin girang. Dengan cepat dia menunjuk bagian yang sakit dibahunya. Sungmin tidak bohong, bahunya memang sangat sakit.

Chup chup chup

Mata kelinci sungmin membelalak kaget. Kyuhyunnya mencium bagian yang sakit dibahunya? Aih aih aih kenapa kyuhyun sangat romantis . Dan sekedar informasi yang sebenarnya dunia perlu tahu. Ini sangat sangat penting, jadi tolong dengarkan baik baik. Jika ada yang tidak mendengarkan, maka habislah riwayatnya karna sungmin akan mendorongnya kedasar sumur *ini kapan selesenya sih-_-*, dan jangan lupa buat hastag #DuniaPerluTauTentangKyumin. Oke jadi begini lho, kyuhyun….

Kyuhyun…

Kyuhyun…

Jadi kyuhyun…

*ingatkan author untuk memutilasi namja kelinci ini*

Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya setelah mencium bahunya ! ayeyey !

*Cuma itu? dih-_- #plak*

Back to story

"kata ibuku, sebuah ciuman bisa meredakan rasa sakit, lebih baik kau ke UKS gih. Aku mau ke perpus." Tercetak semburat yang sangat merah dipipi putih kyuhyun, bahkan kupingnya ikut merah. Sedangkan sungmin masih mematung akibat perlakuan manis kyuhyun yang membuat author ngiri setengah mati. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, sungmin tak hentinya tersenyum penuh arti.

"KYUHYUN AKU MENCINTAIMUUUU !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sungmin hyung, kenapa baru pulang?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan sungmin dikediamannya. Ada sungjin yang tengah menunggu jawabannya sambil membaca komik Pikachu di sofa merah marun. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri sungjin dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala sang adik kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"kalau pun aku pulang cepat, tak ada yang peduli kan?" sungjin menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan sungmin yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Sungjin tahu apa masalah sungmin, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak SMP yang bahkan masih tidak bisa mengancingkan seragamnya sendiri? Sungjin sangat ingin membantu hyungnya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi hingga kini yang ia bisa hanya diam dan tak semakin memperkeruh masalah.

Sungmin menarik sungjin kepelukannya "adik kecilku merindukanku eoh? Kkk~ aku memang orang yang ngangenin."

"Ck dasar ! tapi aku serius, jangan pulang malam lagi hyung, masih ada aku yang peduli padamu." Lirih sungjin masih dalam pelukannya. "memangnya kenapa hyung sering pulang telat ?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "hanya mencari udara segar, lagipula kalau aku pulang cepat, aku yakin kalau adik kecilku ini selalu minta aku mengerjakan PRnya, dan itu seperti saus tar tar untukku." katanya dengan bibir merucut. *kyaa!kyeopta*

Sungjin tidak menyanggah. Dia makin mempererat pelukannya, air matanya menggenang dipelupuk. Hyungnya ini selalu saja sok kuat.

Sungmin mengerti arah pembicaraan ini dari awal dan ia juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan adik manjanya. Namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jangan khawatir, hyung seksi mu ini baik baik saja, bahkan lebih baik daripada ham yang dipangggang dan diletakan diatas krebipeti."

"hyung aku sedang tidak bercanda ! ish… dan jangan bawa bawa hal seputar si celana kotak itu, membuat jengkel saja."

"kkkkkk~ memangnya kenapa? Kamu benci spongebob huh? Setahuku kamu punya celana dalam dengan motif si celana kotak dan sahabatnya si bintang laut hahaha, ya Tuhan itu imut sekali."

"YAAAK !"

Hening

"Hyung."

"hmm?"

"tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah sungjin "maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidur dengan nyenyak."

Namja berlesung pipi itu menunduk "tapi beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu mengigau, kau memimpikan itu lagi?" pernyataannya membuat sungmin sukses membatu. Akhir akhir ini dia memang kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah yang terbesit di hatinya. Padahal ini 100% bukan salahnya. Entahlah…

"tidak, aku memimpikan squidward yang terjepit penutup closetnya, ck malang sekali dia."

BUGH

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang dan mendarat indah dimuka sungmin.

"aku serius hyung, ck sudahlah lupakan, aku ingin tidur." Sungjin bangkit dari pelukan sungmin dan mau berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"ah baiklah, dan sungjin.."

Sungjin kembali menoleh. "ya?"

"good night and sleep well^^."

Sang adik tersenyum kecil "good night too and have a sweet dream hyung." *authorsokinggris-_-*

.

.

.

.

.

laut biru terpampang didepan sungmin. Raut senang ada di wajah sungmin saat matanya menangkap hyukjae yang tenggelam dengan mulut megap megap. Tawa puas terdengar saat dirinya melempar batu karang kekepala hyukjae dan membuat dia semakin tenggelam ke dasar laut. Tapi tak lama tawanya berganti menjadi muka idiot saat melihat paus menerbangkan hyukjae hingga langit ke tujuh dan saat itu juga donghae muncul didepan sungmin sambil mengacungkan permen ditangan kanannya.

"ini permen" kata donghae. Tangan kiri mengeluarkan plastic kecil dari sakunya. "ini racun"

"dari pada makan permen, mending makan racun."

HAH?! O_O

Tiba tiba donghae hilang begitu saja dan dia melihat hyukjae melambaikan tangan hiperbola padanya.

SUNGMIN MONTOK AYO ANGKAT TELPON

Eh? Dia mendengar ada suara yang bicara padanya.

SUNGMIN MONTOK AYO ANGKAT TELPON !

Kepalanya dia tengak tengok kesegala arah untuk mencari sumber yang suara semakin lama semakin besar.

SUNGMIN MONTOK AYO ANGKAT TELPON ATAU KAU MATIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sungmin tersentak bangun. Jadi… jadi Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? aaaahhh padahal mimpinya tadi sangat seru. Kkk senang sekali melihat hyukjae tersiksa hahaha. Pandangannya teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar dan berdering.

SUNGMIN MONTOK AYO ANGKAAAAAATT ATAU KAU MATIIIIIII

Ck dia menyesal memilih nada itu untuk dering telponnya. Dia melihat ID call yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Haha panjang umur, ternyata donghae yang menelponnya padahal baru saja dia memimpikan ikan bau itu dan si monyet berkutu. Dengan sangat jengkel dia mengangkat telponnya.

'yeoboseo'

'hey min, ini hyukjae yang manis'

'Ck aku tahu ini bukan hyukjae, ada apa sih ikan bau?'

'hehe ya ini aku donghae tampan, min besok pulang sekolah kau ingin ikut aku sama eunyuk ke mall tidak?'

'Astaga ! kau menghubungiku jam 1 malam hanya untuk memberitahuku itu?'

'iya, abisnya kalo aku kasih tahu besok, aku bisa keburu lupa min. jadi mau gak?'

'sudah kuduga.'

'sudah kuduga apanya?'

'sudah kuduga kalau kau idiot, ikan !'

'aissshhh sungmin ! ck jadi mau tidak?'

'boleh ajak temanku tidak?'

'siapa?'

"my kyuhyun.'

'whatever, dan apa itu my kyuhyun? kau sudah jadian dengannya.'

'belum haha, tapi akan.'

'terserah, yaudah aku tutup ya telponnya.'

'he'eh, jangan telpon lagi ! atau kau kubunuh besok !'

'jahat!'

PIIP

.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 malam. Entah kenapa kyuhyun belum tertidur, padahal besok dia harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah. Pikirannya selalu saja tertuju pada namja yang selama 2 hari ini selalu bersamanya, Lee sungmin. Rona malu muncul di pipinya mengingat dia sudah 2 kali mencuri ciuman sungmin. Ciuman saat di UKS dan ciuman tadi siang. Eh ngomong ngomong apa bahu sungmin masih sakit? Dia merasa bersalah sekaligus khawatir pada sungmin. Bagaimanapun luka itu ada karna sungmin melindunginya. Bahkan dia belum berterimakasih pada kelinci manis itu. Besok di sekolah kyuhyun harus menemui sungmin untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf.

CEKLEK.

"kamu belum tidur kyu?" kyuhyun menoleh. Dia mendapati hankyung sang kakak berjalan kearah ranjangnya.

"belum, nah hyung sendiri?"

"aku tak bisa tidur, hey kamu tidak bisa tidur kenapa eoh? Mau cerita?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "menurut hyung bagaimana jika aku menyukai ehm…. se-sesama jenis?"

Kyuhyun melihat raut terkejut hankyung tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya melembut. " tidak apa apa, karna hyung juga menyukai sesama jenis."

"MWO ? siapa?"

"siapa apanya? Pacarku? ooh dia namanya heechul, dia juga namja. Memang kamu sedang jatuh cinta dengan teman namjamu, kyu?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada siapapun, aku kan hanya bertanya pada hyung."

Hening

"hyung menjadi posisi apa?"

"heung?" alis hankyung berkerut pertanda bingung akan ucapan kyuhyun.

"maksud kyu, hyung jadi semenya atau ukenya?" Tanya kyuhyun polos. Mukanya terlalu polos dan itu berhasil membuat author ingin menjambak rambut eunhyuk sebagai pelampiasan kegemesan(?) author terhadap kyu. Abaikan plis. *eunhyuk : authornya demen banget nyiksa gue perasaan.*

"ohaha tentu saja aku jadi semenya, sangat konyol jika semenya orang cantik seperti chulie sedangkan ukenya tampan dan gagah sepertiku."

"oh gitu."

"sudahlah kamu tidur gih, besok sekolah kan? Cha~ jaljayo babykyu."

"jaljayo hyungie."

"oh ya satu lagi kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap hankyung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"jika kamu menyukai sesama jenis, jadilah semenya, jangan jadi uke. Oke?" bisik hankyung tepat ditelinga kyuhyun dan sukses membuat kyuhyun merona.

Hankyung keluar dari kamar kyuhyun meninggalkan sang adik yang tengah asyik dengan pikirannya. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada –

* * *

–sungmin? Ah yang benar saja kyuhyun, kau kan pria normal.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong ! beki kembali ^o^.

maaf ya updatenya lama banget, biasalah beki harus bertarung dulu dengan internetnya. apalagi sekarang beki udah kelas 9 jadi banyak banget tugas yang membuat beki bernafsu membunuh guru guru yang dengan sangat menyebalkannya memberikan tugas yang gak tanggung tanggung.

beki sangat berterima kasih untuk para readers yang udah baca ff ini apalagi udah mau nyempetin review T^T. beki bener bener terharu karna ff beki sangat di hargai para readers soalnya bagaimana pun beki ini author baru jadi pasti banyak banget kesalahannya. maaf banget beki belum bales review kalian satu satu, tapi itu gak mengurangi rasa terima kasih dan terharu beki sama kalian semua. beki juga terima kasih buat silent readers karna bagaimanapun mereka juga udah baca ff ini udah bikin beki seneng ^^.

love you all :*

sampai ketemu di chap depan ya. paii paii *lambai ala pengantin sama sungmin*


	4. Chapter 4

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin dan cast akan bertambah seiring bertambanhnya chapter.

Warning : fanfiction ini milik saya. Typo(s), garing, dan lain lain. Happy reading ^

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamen togathun noingol_

Sambil bernyanyi kecil, namja berkaca mata tebal melewati koridor sekolah dengan santai, dengan wajah yang seperti biasa –ekhm– sangat dingin, dan tas ransel coklat dipunggungnya . Dan jangan lupakan buku sejarah yang ada ditangannya. Decitan sepatu hitam dengan sedikit warna putih itu menggema memenuhi koridor.

"Kyuhyun !"

Decitan sepatu terhenti seiring terhentinya langkah kyuhyun karna sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun tahu suara siapa itu. Suara yeoja yang selama ini menjadi satu satunya teman di kelasnya (ia hanya punya sedikit teman karna penampilannya yang culun), yeoja yang menjadi alasan mino membullynya (mino mencintai yeoja itu), yeoja dengan paras cantik, kaki indah, hati lembut, dan mata yang cantik.

Dengan gerakan perlahan kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"ada apa?"

Dengan teman baiknya sekalipun, kyuhyun masih mempertahankan muka datarnya. Muka yang sedatar muka Patrick si bintang laut merah muda.

Yoona, si yeoja, sudah kebal dengan muka datar kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang seperti itu orangnya. Mengabaikan muka datar kyuhyun, alih alih yoona mengambil sesuatu di ransel ungunya. Sebatang coklat putih dengan kacang almond didalamnya. Dengan gerakan imut (tapi tidak seimut sungmin) yoona meraih telapak tangan kyuhyun dan meletakannya disana.

"ini untukmu."

"oo" dengan tidak berdosanya kyuhyun berjalan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dan tak memperdulikan yoona dibelakang. Yeoja itu tersentak saat kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkannya. Dengan segera dia menyusul kyuhyun dan menyamai langkah besar kyuhyun.

"kyuhyunnie~ nanti ada acara kah?"

"tidak, sepertinya."

Muka yoona sumringah mendengar jawaban kyuhyun "nah kalau begitu, nanti aku kerumahmu ya? Aku rindu cho ahjumma dan hankyung oppa, boleh kan?"

"boleh saja."

Mungkin orang lain akan berfikir kyuhyun memiliki sikap dingin dan mukanya tidak punya banyak ekspresi, tapi kyuhyun tak ambil pusing, dia merasa biasa saja karna memang seperti inilah sifat sebenarnya. Kyuhyun kurang suka bergaul dan membuang waktu dengan berkumpul dengan teman atau kegiatan lainnya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game atau membaca buku di kamar kesayangannya. Atau mungkin juga bernyanyi dan bermain harmonica. Jarang orang yang tahu kalau kyuhyun memiliki suara yang merdu karna kyuhyun jarang menunjukkannya. Tapi jika kalian sudah mendengar suaranya, hati kalian akan bergetar dan seolah merasa di dunia ini hanya ada kalian, kyuhyun, dan suara nyanyian kyuhyun. oke ini berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bahkan guru kesenian kyuhyun sewaktu SMP pernah menjadi fans fanatic kyuhyun saat ia menyanyikan lagu Missing You. Setiap hari guru kesenian itu selalu mengikuti kyuhyun (bahkan ke toilet juga diikuti) dan memintanya menyanyi. Sampai akhirnya kyuhyun pindah sekolah karna merasa risih dengan tingkah guru gila itu.

"yess ! baiklah nanti aku kerumahmu, tunggu aku–"

"Yuhuuu ! kyuhyun !"

Suara sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Langkahnya kembali terhenti yang juga membuat yoona berhenti.

"hey kyuhyun, pulang sekolah ikut aku, donghae, dan hyukkie ke mall ya? Oke? Tak ada penolakan !"

"YA! Memangnya kau siapa kyuhyun hingga memaksanya begitu eoh? Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur memiliki acara denganku." Sergah yoona sinis. Tangannya bernafsu ingin mencakar muka namja sok imut dihadapannya ini, memuakkan! Sok sok deket kyuhyunNYA. Yah kira kira begitulah pemikiran yoona.

"YA ! kau siapa huh? Kenal saja tidak tapi sudah membentakku. Lagipula apa apaan biacaramu tadi? Memangnya kau siapanya? Dasar squidward berambut"

"MWO ?! berani beraninya kau mengataiku squidward, aku teman kyuhyun ! mau apa hah?"

"bersyukurlah kau kupanggil squidward berambut, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu botak huh?. cih, kau baru jadi temannya saja bangga. Kau tak tahu aku? Aku adalah supermannya ! mau apa hah?"

Yoona melotot, sungmin melotot, kyuhyun melotot, squidward melotot, rumput mulai bergoyang. Oke ini ngawur.

"YA ! diamlah ! membuat malu saja." Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"hey kyuhyun ! aku serius, kamu harus temani aku ke mall."

"tidak ! kyu kan aku mau kerumahmu~" manja yoona sambil bergelayut di lengan kyuhyun. jelas saja itu membuat sungmin bertransformasi menjadi ikan fugu.

'sial! Dasar yeoja genit ! kyuhyun is MINE! Dengan senang hati aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala yeoja itu ke aspal, menjambak rambutnya, membelah kepalanya, mengeluarkan otaknya dan aku jadikan santapan makan malam haha.' Batin sungmin.

"kalian berisik! Yoona kau ke rumahku kapan kapan saja, aku ikut sungmin ke mall, aku sekalian ingin beli kaset anime."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! ye ye kyuhyun ikut aku ! ye ye ye! Oke kyuhyun aku tunggu diparkiran nanti ya, dan yoona huft….." sungmin menghela nafas sok dramatis dan mukanya sok sedih, tangannya juga diletakkan dibahu yoona. "aku mengerti sobat, kau pasti kecewa karna kyuhyun menolakmu. Ayolah yoona, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, aku yakin kau menemukan yang terbaik. Yang tabah, bung. Yang tabah."

"jangan sok dramatis ! menjijikan! Kyuhyun~ kau teg – eh? kyu? Kyuhyun?." yoona celingak celinguk mencari kyuhyun yang tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Kemana kyuhyun? seperti setan saja.

"pffffffftttt POOR YOU ARE ! ahahahaha."

"hentikan ketawa memuakanmu itu, sungmin ! oh oh oh rupanya kau mencintai kyuhyun eoh? Jangan harap kyuhyun akan membalasnya ! kyuhyun masih normal, tidak sepertimu."

Sungmin mulai menghentikan tawanya. "oh ya? Aku memang mencintai kyuhyun, lalu kenapa? Dan dari mana kau tahu kyuhyun masih menyukai yeoja? Siapa tahu saja dia sama sepertiku. Kau hanya memanas manasi aku agar aku menjauh dari kyuhyun kan? Kau mencintai kyuhyun kan?

"kalau iya kenapa? Merasa tersaingi?"

"aku? tersaingi? Tentu jawabannya tidak ! kau. Bukan. Apa. Apa. untukku." Jawab sungmin sambil menujuk-nunjukan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan muka yoona, setelah itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan yoona dengan senyum manis yang menurut yoona sangat meremehkan.

"kau baru saja menyatakan perang pada orang yang salah, sungmin. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi, kyuhyun hanya milikku. Bukan milik namja gay sepertimu." Gumam yoona bermonolog dengan seringai menakutkan di bibir pinknya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 jam 4 namja itu di mall. Mengitari seluruh sudut mall dan membeli apapun yang menurut mereka menarik. Jangan salah, jaman sekarang banyak namja yang hobi belanja seperti yeoja, tapi ya bedanya mungkin kalau yeoja setiap hari kalau namja hanya diwaktu tertentu saja. Sebenarnya yang sangat aktif berbelanja disini hanya manusia gusi atau bisa dipanggil hyuk jae. Manusia gusi itu terlihat asyik melihat lihat barang dengan kantung belanja yang menumpuk ditangannya. Sedangkan 3 namja lain hanya pasrah mengikuti arah hyukjae sambil membantu (dengan terpaksa) membawa barang bawaan namja gusi itu. Berdoalah setelah ini kaki mereka masih aman menempel ditubuh mereka. Bahkan donghae sudah siap siap memesan kaki palsu jika seandainya kakinya benar benar copot dari tempatnya.

"hyukie chagi~ aku lelah tahu." Rengek donghae.

"tapi aku masih mau membeli sepatu putih untuk dance clubku." Jawaban hyukjae berhasil membuat bibir donghae tambah maju.

"Yak gusi ! aku lelah tahu T^T, lihat kyuhyun ! mukanya sudah melas begitu, apa kau tidak kasihan?"

Semua mata tertuju pada kyuhyun. lihatlah betapa menderitanya wajah melas itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, kyuhyun segera membenahi wajah melasnya menjadi wajah dingin dan sok cool.

"hah…arraseo kita pulang. Donghae, apa selelah itu?" Tanya hyukjae khawatir saat melihat wajah lelah donghae. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah tampan kekasihnya. Donghae tak menjawab, mukanya terlihat sangat menikmati belaian lembut tangan hyukjae.

"kyuhyun, ada yang ingin kamu beli lagi? kalau tidak, ayo kita pulang."

"tidak ada."

"hey sungmin, kenapa kau memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'kamu', sedangkan memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'kau'?" celetuk hyukjae tiba-tiba

"hyukie chagi, kau seperti tidak tahu saja, sungmin kan hanya memanggil dengan sebutan 'kamu' pada orang yang dicintainya, satu-satunya orang yang dipanggil 'kamu' oleh sungmin itu hanya sungjin, dan sekarang kyuhyun."

"OMO ! apa itu berarti sungmin mencintai kyuhyun? begitukah hae?" Tanya hyukjae polos.

"yap, jawaban yang tepat."

"omo ! apa itu berarti sungmin tidak mencintai kita, hae? Hiks sungmin jahat sekali !" mata hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae yang melihatnya mulai panic dan berusaha menjelaskannya. Sedangkan kyumin? Entahlah, dari tadi mereka hanya diam tapi dapat dilihat wajah keduanya merona.

"he-hei sudahlah, ayo pulang. Hyukkie berhenti menangis ! cengeng sekali." Cetus sungmin menengahi.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya "yasudah ayo pulang."

"aku ke lantai 4 dulu, aku lupa membeli kamus jepang, kalian duluan ke parkiran saja." Kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kesempatan untuk berdua dengan kyuhyunnya ada didepan mata kekeke. "kalau begitu aku ikut, aku juga ingin membeli buku kumpulan soal."

"yasudah kalian berdua pergilah sana, aku dan donghae tunggu di parkiran." Dan pasangan eunhae itu berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"nah ayo kita ke lantai 4 ^o^." Seru sungmin girang. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar dan mereka mulai memasuki lift yang kosong.

Mereka tampak canggung saat berduaan di lift. Terkadang kelereng mata sungmin melirik kearah kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, dan kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya tidak peka ya cuek bebek aja. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Liftnya seperti terlonjak kebawah dan tiba tiba diam begitu saja. Lampu dalam lift juga mulai nyala mati nyala mati. Membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin kalap seketika.

"ada apa? apa liftnya konslet?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa ada yang menjawab. Sungmin sibuk dengan kepanikannya.

"liftnya mati? Liftnya mati ! kyuhyun ! liftnya mati ! bagaimana ini? Tolong ! siapapun tolong kami ! kami terjebak." Sungmin mulai menggedor pintu lift. Gedorannya semakin brutal membuat kyuhyun khawatir.

"sungmin ada apa denganmu? kamu malah menyakiti tanganmu."

Sungmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun dan menggenggam bahu kyuhyun erat "TIDAK ! jangan seperti ini, ini tidak boleh terjadi, kita harus keluar."

DOR DOR DOR

"TOLONG ! TOLONG KAMI !" sungmin berteriak histeris dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan sikap sungmin. Kenapa sungmin begitu panik?

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

"Yaaakkk ! keluarkan kami."

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

"hey tenanglah ! kita hubungi petugas mall saja." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan ponsel disaku celana. Sial ! ponselnya mati disaat yang tidak tepat.

"ponselku mati, pakai ponselmu saja." Panik kyuhyun.

"tapi ponselku dibawa donghae." Jawab sungmin semakin ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terduduk pasrah dilantai lift "yaisshh kita terjebak ! berdoalah mereka segera mengeluarkan kita dari sini."

"tidak ! aku tidak mau! Kyuhyun tolong aku, siapapun tolong aku, aku tidak mau disini, aku…aku tidak mau ! TIDAAAAAAAK!." Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan perlahan tubuh mungil itu merosot membuat kyuhyun berjengkit kaget dan segera menangkap tubuh itu. Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuh sungmin didinding lift.

Tubuh sungmin bergetar hebat, dan kyuhyun dengan bodohnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sungmin.

"sungmin kamu kenapa?"

"ssshhh…kyu-kyuhyun, aku ti-dak sshhh hosh hosh bisa berna-fas hah hah.."

"bertahan, sungmin. Apa kamu memiliki masalah pernapasan? Bernafaslah pelan pelan, jangan panik, ada aku bersamamu."

Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya pelan "ke-luarkan aku."

"sungmin…."

"tolong ! tolong keluarkan aku ! tolong aku ! aku tidak mau mati."

SLASH

Entah dari mana asalnya, percikan api mulai keluar dan membuat lampu lift yang tadinya kedap-kedip mulai mati seutuhnya. Jelas saja itu membuat sungmin seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kyaaaaaa ! hikss kyu-hyun ke-keluarkan hiks aku, kumohon."

"sungmin!"

"KELUARKAN AKU ! KELUARKAN AKU ! TOLONG ! TOLONG ! TOLONG AKU ! JANGAN BIARKAN AKU DISINI! TOLOONG !." jerit sungmin histeris.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh basah sungmin kepelukannya. Namja berkacamata itu memeluk sungmin erat namun berusaha tidka membuat sungmin sesak nafas. Hanya pelukan menenangkan. "sshh sungmin, it's oke, I'm here."

Tubuh sungmin mulai berontak dipelukan kyuhyun dengan brutalnya, kepalanya digelengkan cepat, tangan dan kakinya mulai memukul tubuh kyuhyun. "TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU! Kumohon…hiks kumohon keluarkan aku, aku tidak mau mati ! kyuhyun kumohon tolong aku, aku tidak mau mati."

Tubuh sungmin mulai melemas dipelukan kyuhyun.

"hey, kenapa panik begitu? Ssstt aku akan melindungimu."

"a-aku tidak bisa bernafas hosh hosh hosh… kyu-kyuhyun kyu-yun hah hah aku akan mati, kyu..hyun ak-aku akan mati."

"sungmin tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja, aku janji kamu akan keluar dengan selamat, jadi jangan takut." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala sungmin dan membelai surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"tapi aku akan mati hiks.."

"tidak, aku jamin kamu akan selamat, percaya padaku, kamu mengerti?"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan anggukan kecil didadanya, tubuh sungmin masih bergetar namun sudah tidak berontak seperti tadi.

"hikss kakak…"lirih sungmin tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran karna pening yang melanda dan nafasnya yang sesak.

Hening

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh sungmin melemas di pelukannya. Namja berkacamata itu menunduk dan melihat wajah sungmin yang…pucat? Astaga ! wajahnya pucat sekali. Dengan panic jari telunjuk kyuhyun mengarah kedepan lubang hidung sungmin. Namja itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat tahu sungmin hanya pingsan. Tangannya memeluk tubuh basah sungmin semakin erat, menekan kepala sungmin agar menyandar nyaman didada jantannya. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh kyuhyun karna panik melihat sungmin yang begitu paniknya. Pikiran kyuhyun mulai melayang saat melihat reaksi sungmin yang seperti orang kesetanan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat sungmin sebegitu takutnya. bahkan sungmin terus mengucapkan 'aku tidak mau mati' sejak tadi. Kyuhyun benar benar bingung sekarang.

Kepalanya tertunduk untuk melihat wajah damai sungmin yang masih dipelukannya. _'apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?'_

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

Mian baru update sekarang. Beki lagi banyak Kerja Kelompok sekolah. Chapter ini pendek banget ya? maaf banget T^T.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers. Maaf juga beki gak bales review kalian T^T.

Beki bener bener berterima kasih.

Love ya !


	5. Chapter 5

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter.

Warning : fanfiction ini milik saya, typo(s), garing, deelel. Happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

'Yeoboseyo.'

'hallo, apa ini sungjin?'

'ne, nugu?'

Sungjin merasa orang diseberang sana sedang panik, terdengar dari suaranya yang sedikit tergesa.

'aku kyuhyun teman sungmin, sungmin masuk rumah sakit, bisakah kau kesini?'

Mata sungjin membulat. Sungmin masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Tiba tiba dia juga ikut merasakan panik.

"sungjin? Kau masih disana?'

'ah ya, sungmin hyung kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?'

'akan kujelaskan nanti, bisakah kau kesini sungjin?'

'ne segera kesana, rumah sakit mana?'

'rumah sakit GongBin, baiklah cepatlah aku tunggu disini.'

PIP

Sungjin segera mengambil jaketnya dan berlari menuju halte, mengingat seusianya belum diperbolehkan mengendarai kendaraan kadang membuatnya susah, apalagi dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kreek

Dengan perlahan sungjin membuka kamar rawat sungmin. Terlihat namja berkacamata tebal dengan rambut yang berantakan duduk terdiam disamping sungmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri sambil menatap hyungnya intens. Sungjin dapat menyimpulkan dia orang yang menghubunginya tadi.

"permisi."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu, alisnya mengernyit dan kemudian berubah datar. "apa kau sungjin?"

"ne, aku sungjin, adik sungmin hyung."

"syukurlah kau sudah datang, sungmin belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi, aku ingin menghubungi ayah dan ibunya tapi dikontak ponsel sungmin hanya ada namamu, donghae, dan hyukjae. Tadi hyukjae dan donghae juga ada disini tapi mereka sudah pulang, hyukjae menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu. Kupikir kau temannya, ternyata adiknya." Jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungjin tidak mengubris perkataan kyuhyun dan mendekati ranjang sungmin dan mengelus pipi hyungnya itu dengan khawatir. "sungmin hyung… dia kenapa?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, sungjin."

Sungjin menoleh. "maksudmu?"

"tadi kami berdua terjebak di lift." Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat sungjin terbelalak. Terjebak? Di lift? Sungjin mengerti situasi ini. Sungjin mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya.

Kyuhyun memandang serius sungjin yang masih berwajah terkejut. "sungjin ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"apa?"

"kenapa... Kenapa sungmin terlihat sangat takut saat terjebak di lift? Maksudku ya seperti..orang kesetanan, dia kenapa seperti itu?"

Namja berdimple manis itu terdiam. Dia masih ingat saat bibi Shin (butler keluarga mereka yang sudah bekerja sejak sungmin masih bayi hingga sekarang) menceritakan masa kecil sungmin yang sangat menyakitkan. Dia ingat cerita bibi shin tentang kejadian yang sungmin alami dengan sungrin. Ya sungrin, kakak perempuan mereka yang sudah meninggal sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_10 Maret 2002_

_Di sebuah mall di kawasan seoul, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menggendong anak berumur 3 tahun dengan 2 anak mungil yang berjalan disamping kanannya. Mereka menuju kelantai 2 dan memasuki toko baju anak anak. Ditengah kegiatannya memilih baju, sang ibu merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik tarik kecil segera menundukkan kepalanya melihat si pelaku._

_"__sungmin ada apa?"_

_"__uggh umma~ mau pipic." Kata sungmin kecil sambil memegangi bagian selangkangannya. _

_Umma lee menghembuskan nafas. "arraseo, kajja."_

_Sebelum sang umma mengambil satu langkah, anak tertua menghalanginya. "umma, bial sunglin saja yang antal sungmin, umma disini saja belsama sungjin baby, umma pasti capek kalau bolak balik telus sambil menggendong sungjin baby."_

_"__kalau kalian kesasar bagaimana?" Tanya umma lee khawatir._

_"__tidak akan, sunglin kan sudah kelas 2 SD jadi sudah mengelti, kalau kesasal kan tinggal beltanya sama petugas mall."_

_Umma lee mengangguk pasrah. "arraseo, sungmin, kamu jangan jauh jauh dari kak sungrin ya."_

_"__ne umma." Seru sungmin._

_"__nah, kalian pakai toilet lantai 2 saja agar tidak jauh, cukup lurus dan belok kanan, mengerti?" terang umma lee._

_Sungrin mengagguk paham "ne!."_

_"__ah kita kelantai 3 caja kak, dicana ada toko mainan, cungmin mau kecana." Protes sungmin._

_"__jangan sungmin, nanti kalian tersasar." Tolak umma lee dengan lembut._

_"__chileo! Cungmin mau ke toko mainan habic dali toilet."_

_"__sungmin! Jangan macam-macam!" bentuk umma lee membuat sungmin terkejut._

_"__tapi umma, cungmin kan hanya…" sungmin mengadah dan menatap wajah ummanya, melihat wajah ummanya yang menahan marah, sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "allaceo."_

_Tidak tega melihat adiknya tampak bersedih, sungrin mencoba meyakini ummanya. " tidak apa umma, kita kelantai 3 saja, aku juga mau liat mainan, kajja sungmin."_

_"__tapi sungrin –."_

_"__ayolah umma~." Sungrin mengeluarkan mata puppynya yang seolah memohon._

_Sang umma sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi, dengan tidak rela akhirnya dia mengiyakan. Dengan riang sungrin dan sungmin memasuki lift menuju lantai atas. Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam lift itu. Namun tiba-tiba mereka merasa lift yang mereka naiki terasa seperti jatuh kebawah dan berhenti tiba-tiba._

_"__kak, ini kenapa?" Tanya sungmin takut._

_"__kakak juga tidak tahu, liftnya sepelti tidak belgelak." Sejujurnya sungrin sangat ketakutan dan ingin menangis, tapi melihat sungmin ketakutan membuatnya menahan tangisnya karna jika dia menangis pasti adik kecilnya itu juga ikutan menangis._

_SRASHHH_

_Tiba-tiba saja lampu lift kedap-kedip dan pecah begitu saja hingga menimbulkan percikan api. Sontak hal ini membuat kakak beradik itu menangis saking terkejutnya. _

_Tangis sungmin pecah dan segera memeluk kakaknya erat."Kyaaaaa! Kakak huks, cungmin takut huks."_

_Tangis sungrin semakin keras, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan ditambah lagi sungmin yang menangis membuatnya semakin panic._

_"__hukss kakak juga."_

_Keadaan lift yang gelap, percikan api yang kadang muncul dari lampu yang pecah udara yang semakin menipis, dan hanya berdua tanpa orang tua disisi, anak kecil mana yang tidak takut dengan keadaan seperti ini? _

_Mereka berdua terduduk disudut lift sambil sesekali menggedor pintu berharap ada yang mendengar._

_"__Tolong ! umma! Appa! Tolong kami! Kami teljebak didalam huks, tolooooong !" sungrin berteriak keras disela sela tangisnya._

_"__kakak, cungmin huks mau kelual."_

_"__kakak tahu, diamlah huks."_

_"__huks cungmin takut, kelualkan cungmin kak."_

_"__kakak huks halus apa? kakak juga bingung."_

_"__huks pokoknya kelualkan –."_

_"__DIAMLAH SUNGMIN! Kamu pikil Cuma kamu yang ingin kelual huh ?! huks kakak juga takut huks, kakak juga ingin kelual! Huks umma~."_

_"…__.."_

_Sungmin terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk dan badannya bergetar karna ketakutan. Sungmin merasa ini semua salahnya, seandainya dia tidak meminta kelantai 3, seandainya dia mendengar perkataan umma, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi._

_"__ini calah cungmin kan huks?"_

_Sungrin menoleh tapi dia tetap diam dan isakan masih setia muncul dari bibir mungilnya._

_"__halucnya huks cungmin tidak minta yang aneh aneh tadi, maaf ya kak, maafkan cungmin."_

_"__hosh hosh hosh…"_

_Sungmin kecil mengangkat kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat wajah pucat sungrin yang berusaha keras mengambil oksigen. Seketika itu juga sungmin mengingat perkataan appanya, kalau sungrin memiliki penyakit pernapasan._

_"__kakak." Sungmin mengguncang pelan tubuh sungrin. Sungrin tidak merespon, otaknya hanya memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya._

_"…__."_

_"__huks kakak jangan diam caja, cungmin takut."_

_BRAK _

_Lift kembali tergoncang kebawah menimbulkan suara yang keras, Membuat tubuh kecil sungmin dan sungrin tersentak. Sungrin yang memang dari awal sulit bernafas mulai tidak sadarkan diri karna terkejut._

_DUK_

_Kepala sungmin terbentur keras dengan dinding lift membuat pening yang luar biasa._

_Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan menekuk lututnya didada. "aaaaaaaakkk! Huks tolong cungmin."_

_Sungmin merangkak mendekati tubuh sungrin dan memeluk pelan kakaknya itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sungrin dan berdoa untuk keselamatan kakaknya._

_"__cemoga kakak baik baik caja." Bisik sungmin pelan. Kepalanya diletakan dibahu sungrin dan dia mulai menutup matanya. Dan kemudian semua gelap._

_Dan saat sungmin membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah tatapan benci kedua orang tuanya dan mata ummanya yang basah. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat sebelum tangisnya pecah adalah perkataan ummanya yang bilang, _

_"__sungrin, dia meninggal, dan ini semua karna anak sialan seperti dirimu!"_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Sungjin tidak sadar kalau matanya mulai basah dan tatapan bingung kyuhyun yang menatap dirinya.

"sungjin? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sungjin tersentak dari lamunannya, dia menghapus air matanya kasar dan menatap kyuhyun dengan datar. "aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"kenapa?"

"haruskah aku mengumbar privasi hyungku sendiri pada dirimu? Ini bukan urusanmu." Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar knopnya. "aku harus pulang sebentar untuk membawa keperluan, tolong jaga sungmin hyung, dan maaf untuk kata kata kasarku tadi."

"tidak masalah."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk malas dibangkunya. Dagunya ditopang oleh tangan kanan dan mata ngantuknya menatap malas orang kelewat tua dengan mulut berbuih.

Sejarah. Ayolah, demi kotoran warna warni Pou, sejarah salah satu pelajaran laknat menurut kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun mencuci bersih jadwal pelajaran sekolah hingga tidak ada kata 'sejarah' disana. Meski otak kyuhyun bisa dibilang encer tapi otak itu bisa tengkurap kalau belajar sejarah. Poor otak, semoga dia bisa kembali keposisi telentang.

Drrtt..Drrrtt

Kyuhyun merasakan saku jas sekolahnya bergetar. Pesan masuk mungkin.

Dengan gerakan teramat pelan dan mata yang terus mengawasi gurunya, kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya disaku.

.

_From : sungjin_

_Hei, sungmin hyung sudah sadar._

_._

Namja berkacamata itu tertegun. Oh iya, sungmin belum sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa di lift itu. Tadinya dia ingin menjaga sungmin di rumah sakit, tapi sungjin menyuruhnya pulang saja.

Dengan hati-hati kyuhyun membalas pesannya.

.

_To : sungjin_

_Arraseo._

.

PLAAAAAAAK.

Good! Keplakan dikepala membuat kyuhyun terkejut dan hampir lompat dari kursinya. Yah digeplak dengan buku sejarang yang tebal, siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti gegar otak?

"huh?" oke, uri kyuhyun belum sadar situasi bahaya ini.

"bagus sekali! tidak memperhatikan, terbengong-bengong, bermain ponsel saat pelajaran, dan tidak merespon saat namanya sudah dipanggil sampai 6 kali, apa ada masalah kyuhyun?"

"huh?" ayolah cho! Kemana aura murid teladanmu? Coba lihat! Sekarang kau justru terbengong layaknya orang idiot, apa geplakan tadi benar-benar membuat otakmu tengkurap cho?

Guru kim sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, "sebagai hukuman, berjemur di lapangan!"

Kesadaran kyuhyun mulai kembali saat suara cekikikan teman sekelasnya terdengar, "guru? Kau sedang apa disitu?" ucapnya polos.

"YAAAAAAK! KELUAR ATAU KAU KULEMPAR!"

.

.

.

.

Dan yah disinilah kyuhyun berakhir. Berjemur di lapangan tanpa alas kaki (itu termasuk hukumannya), dan ditemani dengan teriknya matahari. Sebenarnya ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat, tapi dia harus tetap disana sampai jam istirahat berakhir.

Kyuhyun berharap dirinya pingsan saat itu agar hukumannya dipersingkat. Tapi apa daya? Ck, bahkan dia yakin kakinya sudah gosong saat ini saking panasnya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"wah wah, suatu pemandangan yang langka, seorang anak emas sekolah bisa dihukum juga ternyata."

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, bahkan sekedar melirik pun tidak. Dia tahu kalau itu mino.

"apa ada masalah?" suara kyuhyun terdengar sangat dingin saat itu.

Mino menarik kerah seragamnya, "menurutmu? Kau punya banyak masalah denganku."

"sayangnya aku tidak merasa punya salah." Jawaban kyuhyun membuat mino geram. Dia menghempaskan kerah kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"salahmu banyak, cho!"

"apa? Tentang yoona? Cih, itu kau saja yang pengecut."

BUAGH

Suatu pukulan mendarat dipipi putih itu. Tapi kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming, matanya tetap memandang datar lurus kedepan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia mau melawan, tapi mengingat dia tidak bisa bela diri, bisa-bisa dia kalah sebelum perang.

"sialan kau! Dengar, aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika kau menjauhi yoona."

Kali ini kyuhyun menoleh, "apa hakmu? Yoona hanya menganggapku teman, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini."

"mungkin yoona hanya menganggapmu teman, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku tahu, kau mencintainya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar, "lalu apa jika aku memang mencintainya?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong ! huwaaa akhirnya beki balik lagi setelah sekian lama. Kangen rasanya ^^. Mian updatenya lama banget, beki lagi banyak banyaknya tugas sekolah dan ulangan. Jadi maaf banget readersdeul T^T.

oh ya, beki mau kasih info nih.

fanfic ini mengambil latar tahun 2013, sungmin dan kyuhyun masih kelas 2 SMA. sungmin sama kyuhyun itu satu umur, sama halnya kayak eunhyuk dan donghae. kalo sungjin masih SMP. nah waktu adegan flashback itu ngambil setting tahun 2002, sungmin masih TK, kalau sungrin udah kelas 2 SD, makanya mereka berdua masih sama-sama cadel haha.

kalo masih ada yang bingung dan mau ditanyakan, jangan ragu-ragu baut nanya ne.

terima kasih untuk para reader yang mau review dan udah mau nunggu sampe chap ini diupdate. Benar-benar terima kasih banyak. Love ya :')

sampai jumpa dichap depan ! bye~


End file.
